How i met you
by fluffyhowalon
Summary: this is the story in how we met each other...


Mean to be or not meant to be?

just like Shakespeare question to be or not to be

I always wanted to travel around places and now here am I in France with my best friend Hotaru, well we would just watch a certain show and fly back to London, but actually I would Like to travel in Japan, As I took a glance on my pink watch that was given to me by my father ever since I was a high school student, well I received I as a graduation gift.

Now here am I standing outside the concert hall, I think I was on the last night

"Mikan" I heard someone called my name. I waved my hand cause I saw my besdtfriend Hotaru, her jet black hair was dyed into blonde her amethyst eyes looks bothered "There out of ticket" she said

"There what?" I asked

"There out of ticket, I went into the ticket booth and It was sold out as we speak" she said with a sadness in her eyes

"I sell tickets if you too want to come" A man with blonde hair having a blue pair of eyes uttered

We looked at him in a confuse look "Oh, I'm sorry" he started "I didn't mean to barged in your conversation but, If you want to go I have tickets" he offered

"No thanks but-" I was supposed to say no need.. you know maybe there is a price behind it

"Really" Hotaru uttered as she held the man's hands with her eyes sparkling

The boy nodded "He gave us the tickets"

"How much?" I asked

"It's free for the two beautiful ladies" he uttered then leave

"What was that?" I asked

"C'mon Mikan its free let's go shall we?" Hotaru uttered as she dragged me inside the concert hall

It was a concert of the favorite band of Hotaru "The Scream" Well I don't know about their songs nor their singers, the MC begun to introduce the band that will perform, the hall was full of screaming band girls,Seriously why am here again?..

Each band member begun to introduce themselves, One certain lad catches y attention It was the man with captivating crimson eyes, I saw him winked at me my heart skip a beat

"Good Evening, France I'm Natsume Hyugga and were here to give you a night that you won't foget" The raven lad speaks he begun to strung his guitar

She's All that

by Hollywood Ending

I'm in love with the Geek, the freak, the girl that never wins, So what, so what  
I'm in love with the weird, the wild, her rip jeans in her pants, so what so what  
She's doesn't listen to the radio, but she sings along at all my shows  
I'm in love with the Geek, the freak, the girl that never wins, So what, so what

So what is she's no beauty queen, or the captain of the winning team  
She's on the side lines living her own life and having a good time  
So what if she's not popular, never made it as head cheer leader  
She's on the side lines living her own life and having a good time (She's all that)

She's not the same, the lame, mean girls parody, so what, so what  
She'll dance in the rain all day no matter who's lookin, so what, so what  
I'm checking out her facebook page, Star Wars action figure pics for days  
But She's not the same, the lame, mean girls parody, so what, so what

So what is she's no beauty queen, or the captain of the winning team  
She's on the side lines living her own life and having a good time  
So what if she's not popular, never made it as head cheer leader  
She's on the side lines living her own life and having a good time (She's all that)

We could live happily ever after  
all the girls in the world don't matter  
She's the one, she's the one I'm after

So what is she's no beauty queen, or the captain of the winning team  
She's on the side lines living her own life and having a good time  
So what if she's not popular, never made it as head cheer leader  
She's on the side lines living her own life and having a good time (She's all that)  
Oh yeah, She's all that, Oh yeah

"Okay now I'm freaking out in my seat, he is being near to me." he held my hand and I was startle for a while. After that the song ended.. then they sang another song Until the concert ended, I felt that Hotaru was tugging me with her elbow

"What" I asked her

"Lucky you" she stated with a little bit jealousy in her face

"What was that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Nothing "She answered

"Hotaru, how can I go to Japan by myself, I don't know how to get in there, I may get lost, are you sure you don't want to accompany me?" I asked

She shook her head

"I can accompany you"

We turned our head to where was the voice was coming and It was again the man earlier the prince like.

"You do always have a business" Hotaru mumbled

The man became stifften for a sec then he left out a chuckle "Well, It's not that, you see I'm the manager of the scream and It happens that were going to Japan for our next tour that is why"

Hotaru and Mikan looked at each other "You are the manager" they said in unison

The man nodded "I'm sorry I believe I haven't introduce myself, I'm Ruka Nogi, the manager of the band The Scream"

Mikan and Hotaru still couldn't believe what is happening

"Oh, that explains the free tickets"Mikan blurted

Ruka on the other hand nodded "So are you coming or not"

Mikan posed for a while and think "Well I don't-"

Hotaru covered her mouth "Yes, she'd love to" and answered for her

"Is that so?.. so meet me at the Caffe de Madame" Ruka stated as he left the two girls

"Hotaru, I can't believe that you let me go with a bunch of guys who is alien.. I mean strangers" Mikan mumbled

"It's you're chance, if I was in your position I will go, but next week is the start of my school, Lucky for you, You still have three weeks before you're school starts" Hotaru stated

Mikan sighed "Well, I guess it can be helped" Mikan uttered


End file.
